


Insecure

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Body Worship, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Grooming, Insecurity, Mirrors, Smut, Wing Kink, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 16:52:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67





	Insecure

_Fat._ You looked at the reflection, the ugly, scarred skin that stared right back. A slam echoed throughout the bunker, and it was enough to show you that you needed to redress before Gabriel found you, found the mess that you became every time you saw yourself. He knew of your depression, he’d learnt of that early on in your friendship, and he was your rock, much like Sam and Dean were, but Gabriel was always there when Sam and Dean weren’t. Throwing some sweatpants on, along with a sweatshirt, you decided to go and at least show your face to the boys.   
“Hey, (Y/N)” Sam’s voice hit your ears. You smiled sadly to him, and he seemed to understand.  
“I was thinking of watching a movie later, if you wanted to watch it with me?” He offered. You nodded and smiled.  
“That does sound nice” You smiled. He nodded and smiled, rubbing your back while he went to the kitchen. You walked around for a few minutes, before walking back into the library.   
“Hey, (Y/N), everything okay?” Dean asked, looking to you.

“Yeah, I’ll be alright. I’m gonna watch a movie with Sammy” You said, watching Gabriel walk in.   
“Hey, what’s wrong?” He asked. You shook your head.  
“Nothing, it doesn’t matter” You lied. He nodded, though you knew he didn’t believe you.   
“I’m gonna go upstairs, tell Sam to shout me when he wants to watch a movie” You said. Dean nodded and smiled, watching you leave. You walked back into your bedroom, quickly seeing your reflection again. You slammed your closet door closed, sitting on your bed. A few moments passed until you heard a familiar flap of wings.  
“(Y/N)...what’s wrong?” Gabriel’s voice hit your ears, breaking the silence.  
“Nothing. I already said” You responded.  
“And I know you’re lying, (Y/N)…I’m not going to leave until you tell me what’s wrong” He responded, sitting beside you. You shrugged, looking down.   
“Talk to me…I’m your friend” He said, more sincere. He rested his arm around your shoulder, resting your head on his shoulder.   
“I just…” You started.   
“Do you think I’m...good looking?” You asked, voice soft.   
“You’re the sexiest candy bar that exists, sugar” He said, smiling, while shifting to sit facing you.   
“I’m being serious Gabe…” You whispered, tears building in your eyes.  
“I am too. You’re fuckin’ gorgeous” He responded, reaching up to brush his thumb over your cheek. You leant into the touch, indulging for a few moments before pulling away. You knew you couldn’t have this indulgence, no matter how much you wanted it.   
“I can hear all of your thoughts, you know that, right?” He said, looking to you.   
“Well…I do now” You chuckled. He leant forward and kissed you gently, cupping your jaw lightly. You melted into the kiss, letting him lead it. It was everything you’d imagined and more. You groaned, climbing into his lap slightly.   
“Talk to me” He whispered, mouthing along your neck.   
“I just…I’m not what you want” You whispered.  
“No you’re not. You’re more than what I want. You’re gorgeous, funny, amazing and I love you” He said, brushing his fingers through your hair. You shrugged and nodded, looking down.   
“C’mon” He whispered and stood up. You reluctantly stood up and followed him, eyes widening when the entire wall turned into a mirror. You whimpered, looking away.  
“Eyes on the mirror” Gabriel said, brushing his fingers over your arms.   
“I want you to see what I see” He whispered.   
“I hear your dreams, I hear what you want to do, but that you’re too insecure” He continued, slowly unzipping your sweatshirt. You shrugged, eyes not leaving his as he pulled the fabric away.   
“Fuck…you’re gorgeous” He whispered, hands brushing over your chest. You bit your lip, stifling a moan. Gabriel chuckled and pressed hot, open mouthed kisses along your neck and shoulders, fingers holding your hips against him.   
“Don’t hide it, princess” He whispered. You nodded, moaning lowly.   
“You’re so fuckin’ gorgeous” He said, hands coming to rest on your hips.   
“Perfect hips, don’t think you know how many times I’ve had to make a bathroom break cos of your hips” He groaned, thumbs rubbing in circles. You felt heat rush to your face, then between your legs as you thought of him doing _that_ at the thought of you. You reached back and gripped his hips.   
“P-please Gabe” You stuttered.   
“What do you want darlin’?” He asked, voice as smooth as caramel   
“You” You whispered, an uncertain certainty in your voice.   
“You have me sugar, I’m all yours if you want me” He said. You nodded, turning in his arms to lean up and kiss him gently. He smiled and kissed you, shifting to lay you over him on the bed.   
“I want you to watch this…everything we do” He whispered, shifting so you were on top of him, your back against his chest. He slid his hand to your sweatpants, while snapping his fingers. You looked up and realised what he’d done, he’d turned the ceiling into a mirror. You watched as his hands pushed the grey sweatpants away, fingers brushing over the scarred, mutilated skin.   
“G-Gabe” You stuttered.   
“Yes, darling?” He said, looking to you through the mirror.  
“I don’t want to...Can you get rid of the mirror?” You asked, voice shaky and quiet.  
“Nope. Not until you see just how gorgeous you are” He said, rolling his hips against you. You gasped, feeling how hard he was against you.   
“You’re beautiful” He whispered. You blushed and shifted, reaching back to unzip his jeans. Gabriel bit his lip, shifting to remove his jeans slightly. You groaned when you felt him, pressed against your ass.   
“Babe” He whispered.  
“Yeah?” You whimpered.  
“You feel that?” He asked, brushing his hands down your stomach.  
“You feel how hard you get me, only you do this to me” He muttered, nipping along your neck. You moaned and nodded, watching as Gabriel pushed your sweatpants and sweatshirt off of the bed, leaving you almost naked to his eyes. Gabriel snapped his fingers and he was in the same state of dress, and you were now laid side by side. Looking over his chest, you saw the scarred, mutilated skin. You slowly lifted a hand, pressing against the burns that covered his shoulders.  
“What caused these?” You asked, voice soft.  
“When an angel falls, or archangel, their wings are burnt off of their body, and the bones that are built into the body are ripped out, hence it was so bloody when Cas fell. My wings covered the entirety of my back, bones were all the way down my spine and the wings covered my arms…Burnt my skin” He said. You frowned and turned him over, eyes widening at the scars that littered his back.   
“Fuck...I’m so sorry” You whispered. Gabriel shrugged.  
“It’s fine, the boys are back now” He grinned, and shifted his shoulders. You grimaced and closed your eyes when you heard a painful cracking, but when you opened your eyes, you saw the wings. They were huge, almost the same height as Gabriel and filled the room.   
“Gabe…they’re beautiful” You whispered.  
“Go on, touch them” He said softly, moving to sit up. You sat opposite and held a hand out, slowly moving it towards his wings. The left wing shook slightly before moving towards you, making you pull your hand back.  
“They have a mind of their own, don’t worry” Gabriel said. He took your hand in his own and slowly pushed it to the wing. You bit your lip, unsure of what to expect. You imagined his feathers to be razor sharp, not fluffy and soft.   
“Cas has sharp feathers. Depends on the personality of the angel. His are sharp cos he’s a ‘proper’ angel, like he always has a stick up his ass” Gabriel chuckled. You smiled and nodded, smoothing out his feathers.   
“Do you groom them?” You asked.   
“I’m supposed to have another angel groom them. Some high up douche said ‘no angels can show humans their wings’ but fuck ‘em” Gabriel shrugged.  
“G-gabe...” You gasped. He looked to you and smiled.  
“What?” He asked, chuckling.   
“It’s such an honour” You whispered. He shrugged and smiled.   
“If you wanna groom them, go ahead. I trust you” He said softly. You nodded and shifted to sit behind him, brushing your fingers through the feathers. He smiled and shifted, looking to the bed sheets while you brushed your fingers through his wings.

When you finished, there was a small pile of dead feathers sat beside you.  
“Better?” You asked, while shifting to sit in front of Gabriel, who had a flush covering his face. He nodded, biting his lip.  
“Everything okay?” You asked, voice filling with concern. He nodded and shifted slightly. Looking down, you realised why angels didn’t show their wings that often, he was rock hard in his boxer shorts.   
“I’ll go to the bathroom” He said, and started to stand. You shook your head and tugged him onto the bed.   
“Are you sure?” He asked. You nodded and smiled, eyes flicking to the mirror over his shoulder. Gabriel snapped his fingers, making it disappear. You smiled and kissed him gently.  
“Thanks” You whispered. He smiled and mouthed along your neck, leaving an array of bruises. You groaned and knotted your fingers into his hair. Gabriel smirked and nipped over your chest until he was between your legs. He pushed your panties side before licking into you. You moaned and knotted your fingers through his hair, holding his head down. Gabriel chuckled slightly, the vibrations reverberating through your body. You moaned and soon you were coming, holding Gabriel’s head down. Gabriel chuckled and sat back.   
“Good?” He asked. You nodded and panted, pulling him over you and kissing him. Gabriel smirked and shifted slightly, watching as you pushed his boxers away. You shifted and spread your legs, gripping his hip.  
“Fuck me” You whispered. He nodded and snapped his fingers, laying himself beneath you. You looked up and avoided the mirror, watching as he slowly pushed into you. You moaned and closed your eyes, shifting to rest your head back. Gabriel grunted and slowly rolled his hips.  
“Holy fuck you’re gorgeous” He grunted, gripping your hips and rolling up. You flicked your eyes up to the mirror briefly, eyes widening when you realised what you and him appeared like. You were spread wide around Gabriel, who was making love to you in a way you’d never had it before. Love filled Gabriel’s eyes when they met in the mirror, a small smile was on his face.   
“I love you” He whispered, rolling into you. You groaned and came with a shout, tugging on Gabriel’s hair slightly. It didn’t take long for Gabriel to come, the feeling of you tightening around him quickly tipped him over the edge.

A while later, Gabriel’s arms were wrapped around you, he was holding you close and you didn’t have a care in the world. You were happy staying how you were, until a knock at the door disturbed you.  
“Hey, (Y/N)? I’m gonna put a movie on soon if you wanna come watch” Sam said from behind the door.   
“Alright, I’ll be through soon” You said. You turned to Gabriel and found him barely awake.  
“Go on, I’m just gonna sleep” Gabriel said, answering the question you hadn’t even spoken. You nodded and slid off the bed, pulling your sweatpants on before grabbing Gabriel’s t-shirt. He chuckled, watching through lidded eyes as you redressed and kissed him gently.   
“Mine” Gabriel whispered, fisting his hands in the fabric slightly. You nodded and smiled.  
“Yeah, I’m yours baby” You whispered. You smiled and nodded, kissing him gently before leaving the room.

When you returned, Gabriel was in a deep sleep, face down in the bed. You stripped off and climbed in beside him, curling in his arms.  
“Mine” He grumbled, still asleep. You smiled and kissed his hand gently, falling back to sleep.


End file.
